Mariah and Darzelyn Their Future Begins
by Imaginarylady
Summary: Two young gargoyle princesses were thinking about their past. Their past were yet traumatic. But for now, they are beginnining to have their future with their husbands: Brooklyn and Lexington.


Notice: I want to let you know that I do not own the rights of the characters from Gargoyles-the movie. But I do own the rights of Mariah and Darzelyn. There are bio infos of Mariah and Darzelyn but I do not wish to reveal them all. And one more thing, please don't use them without my permission. Please update this. Oh, Mariah and Darzelyn had been everywhere with the Gargoyle clan in all the Gargoyle movies in my imagination. But to tell you truth, I have never seen any of the movies. So please, don't sue me or anything. But I imagined Mariah and Darzee because I think Brooklyn and Lexington are handsome enough to have mates like Mariah and Darzee.  
**Mariah and Darzelyn-Their Future Begins**  
Chapter 1- Mariah Dragoneagle, the Gargoyle Princess of the Past 

One dark night, there on the lantern of the Statue of Liberty stood a beautiful young magenta colored gargoyle with a pair of thin and translucent yet mighty great dragon wings; a lean, curved, and broad yet flexible weightless humanlike body with an eagle personality; eyes of gleaming hazel brown; smooth shiny ebony-black hair dyed with a little silvery glittering white; a small curved dragon-bird like beak; and a fair grace of beauty. On my, is she enchanting and attractive. Her name was Mariah Dragoneagle.

Well enough of that, because as I was saying; this young gargoyle was out alone staring endlessly at the starry skies, thinking about her future with her husband Brooklyn.

Mariah (thinking): I am yet happy of living my life in Goliath's clan. But I wonder what I would do to help my own clan once I get one with Brooklyn.

She later began thinking of her past when she was a young human. It was very dark (meaning terrible), awful, and hard to forget.

(Flashback) She thought of her human father, King Titanus and her human mother, Queen Andrena. She lived with them in their Great Stone Castle ever since she was very young. Mariah was yet happy with them, but longed to live a life on her own out of royalty, and to have adventures. She told her father how she felt one time, and he promised her that he would take his daughter out someday. But years went by and her father did not take her out at all. Princess Mariah asked her father many times when they are going, but he always answered someday. Queen Andrena angrily told Mariah to stop asking her father and wait a little longer.

(Out of Mariah's past)

Mariah (thinking): I didn't mean to be spoiled. I was just bored of being a princess and bored of my palace life.

(Back to Flashback) But then one night, something terrible happened. She woke up in her bed and saw scorching fire everywhere. She looked outside her window, and saw falling meteorites and burning asteroids flying down from the sky. Quickly, she ran down in her nightgown from her burning room to find her parents. Mariah searched her burning castle but found no sight of her parents. She called and called to them but they did not answer back. Then she found a huge chest with a small yet strong chain and a small unburnable note on the lock.

The note said: "My dearest daughter, I am sorry that I had not taken you on adventures. But now is that time, take this chest with you and keep it safe. Your mother and I agreed that this is the right time for you to pass this chest down to you. Use it for your own living wherever you go, and use it for your future. There is also a little chest attached to the chain, hurry and open it and use what is inside to help you escape. Promise us that you will remain alive and grow. You may not see your mother or me ever again, but just remember; we will always be in your heart. And we will love you forever. Your beloved father."

(Out of Mariah's Past)

Mariah (thinking and weeping quietly): They are gone forever, and I shall miss them terribly.

(Back to Flashback)

Mariah indeed escaped. The little chest she opened contained a beautiful sparkling necklace. And when Mariah touched it, the necklace transported her and her big chest out of the castle and into the forest near her burning castle. Sadly, Mariah started to walk away. She dragged her large chest; surprised to feel that it was magically light. But Mariah turned back to herself, knowing that this is the time for her to start her life on her own. She stopped to take one last look at her castle remains, then continued deeper into the woods. But later as she ventured deeper, she wept and thought about her parents; wondering if she should believe if they are dead or not.

Soon Mariah was lost. There was nowhere else to go; the forest was dark and confusing, and her adventure was too far to reach. Mariah stopped to rest under a big tree. Then she took out the magic necklace she had been holding in the small chest. With a smile, she thanked her parents to herself. Then by the time she put the necklace on (a perfect fit), then something amazing happened.

Mariah was suddenly glowing and forced to stand up; then she grew wings and a tail; her legs and arms grew longer; and her body grew lean and straight, and she broke out of her nightgown. Mariah was confused; she wondered what happened to her? But when she saw her wings, her tail, and her clawed hands, she began to feel her face and body. She then finally realized she was transformed into a… perhaps a monster. She was too scared to see what she looks like, but curious.

Not knowing what she really was, Mariah stretched her mighty wings and flew to a sparkling spring, carrying her large and small chest. When she got to the spring, she bravely looked in. But when she saw her reflection, she realized that she was transformed into a gargoyle, by the necklace.

Mariah shrieked with fright and yelled around, "I don't want to be like this."

Her shouting frightened the animals in the forest. Mariah flew threw the forest cutting down trees; punching and kicking around; oh dear is she torturing herself with such an amazing strength of rage. Soon she finally settled down, fell to her knees, and sobbed. But finally she stopped, then she angrily pulled the necklace off of her neck and started to put it back into the small chest; thinking to herself, 'You've got it all wrong, father. You knew all along that I would become like this, but I don't want to. I looks so horribly ugly.'

But suddenly, Mariah stopped and found another note in the small chest. She picked up the note and underneath the note, she found a pair of beautiful sparkly bracelets, a priceless tail ring, and a shimmering horn ring. "Oh great, more jewels," she groaned out loud. She forgot the other jewelry for a time and opened the note to read it:

"Mariah, if you did become a gargoyle. I am glad you did, you must stay this way if you want to live and make a living of your own. If you are far away from our castle, fly back to it. And when you are there, preserve yourself in stone and wait for as long as you can for the right time to reawake. And wear these other jewels I've saved for you so that new friends you will meet in the far future will know that you are a princess. Your father."

And Mariah did what her father told her to do, she placed the horn ring on her right horn, placed the ring on her tail, then slipped the two bracelets on her wrists (perfect fits as well). She then returned back to her castle and preserved herself in stone. There she waited…for many years. Then when she finally woke up, she shattered herself out of her stone form, and found herself in Manhattan of New York city atop of a tall building called the World Trade Center. Where there, she later met Darzelyn, a young gargoyle who too was a young human princess once and had the same trauma Mariah had. And had the same things Mariah has as well.

(Out of Mariah's Past)

Mariah- Now that I am here, I have nothing to worry about. I am sooner or later going to have a future with Brooklyn. I hope my parents will be proud.

Brooklyn (above): Hey, Mariah.

Mariah looked up and smiled. Brooklyn was so handsome when she met them for the first time. But she had a hard time with him ever since. She and Darzee then met Brooklyn's clan and stayed to live with them in their hideout. Both their chest were kept safe in a secret room in the clan's hideout. But later, she and Brooklyn still were not warmed up to each other. Now finally, they got along and fell in love and have many adventures together with the clan. And now, tonight's the night for their future to began.

Brooklyn: I thought I would find you here. Are you ready to begin our future together?

Mariah: If you are sure and ready, then I would be.

Brooklyn: Then come home! Everyone is waiting for you.

So happily, Mariah flew off from the Statue of Liberty and followed Brooklyn all the way home. She and Brooklyn were very happy and cannot wait for their future to begin. Yet they were both nervous. But Mariah smiled, she knows now that what matters more is her upcoming future then her traumatic past. Then Mariah began to think about Darzelyn and wondered how she was doing.

**Please give me reviews. But later, you will know about the other chapters of this story.**


End file.
